


Sojourn

by jeneru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidents, Closure, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Inspired by a Trailer, Past Lives, Reader-Insert, Sad and Happy, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You woke up one morning feeling strange and a bit out of place, the events that followed eventually led you to search for Levi.</p><p>You found him at the infirmary, yet was greeted with two unfamiliar faces.</p><p>Same work posted on my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sojourn

Something is definitely _off_ this morning.

It started with you waking up gasping for breath, as if someone strangled you in your sleep. Chest heaving in recovery, you stood up from your bed only to be hit with a short wave of nausea that had thrown you off balance; eyes squeezed shut as you braced yourself for impact against the wooden floor. A few seconds later, you find yourself lying on the floor, brows furrowed in confusion - 

\- because the impact didn’t hurt.

If that wasn’t weird enough, a gaze at your reflection revealed that you’re still wearing your uniform. Yet, an attempt to recall what might have happened the night before brought another question rather than an answer.

It appears you cannot remember anything before this morning. You seem to have lost track of time as well. Heck, you can’t even tell what day it is today.

You inhaled deeply, calming yourself as you try to collect your thoughts. When you exhaled, however, the only thought that made sense at that moment was his image on your head.

**_Levi._ **

At this, you hurriedly left your room, heart pounding in your chest with a strong urge to see him. You can’t understand why you’re feeling that way, except that your guts is telling you that you needed to find him.

Bursting out to the hallway, you encountered some of your comrades who, despite the rising sun unveiling the beautiful scenery outside, looked unusually gloomy at such an early hour. Nearby stood a few members from your squad, sharing the same sad expression as they quietly converse on some corner. You wanted to approach them to ask what’s going on, but the depressing aura around you only fuelled your anxiety of seeing the Corporal. Thus, you moved on, silently hoping that the cause of such mood doesn’t involve him.

Soon you were standing in front of his office door, eyes closed as a whisper wishing for his well being escaped your lips. You were about to knock when the conversation of the soldiers passing by caught your attention.

"I’ve heard Captain Levi had not left the infirmary since that day, is it true?" One of them asked.

"Yes it is. Eld is now taking care of his duties temporarily until he gets back. I saw him the other day when I came in for my check up, and I must say I really felt bad for the guy." The other responded

"I agree with you," another soldier responded. "From what I’ve heard, the accident was really serious -"

_’Oh no...’_

You rushed to the infirmary, no longer interested to hear the rest of the story. You closed your eyes again, trying to recall anything about that ’accident’, and this time scenes came flashing in your head but only in blurred fragments to your disappointment. Dreadful thoughts started to bother you, causing your head to hurt and your eyes to sting, as you try to hold back the tears threatening to fall from its edges.

With ragged breaths you finally reached the infirmary, not caring at how the nurses don’t seem to notice you as you passed by. You headed straight to the farthest end of its hall, knowing that it is where the seriously injured are being treated. Steps decreasing as you near the room you assumed to be his, you took a deep breath as you stopped in front of its opened door.

You were right. He was indeed inside the room. 

But he’s not alone. 

Two pairs of eyes gazed at you with surprise, one from a male standing by the window, the other from a female sitting on the edge of the bed. The male was the first to approach, his ash blond strands matching the serious tone of his eyes.

"You must be [y/n]," he started, his gaze at you warm and friendly. "Come, we’ve been waiting for you for quite some time now." he added as he pulled you inside the room.

Before you could either respond or protest at his sudden gesture, the female jumped off rather excitedly from the bed to approach you.

"Hey Farlan! Is that her?" She asked her companion as she ogle at you with her bright emerald eyes. You stepped back by instinct, wondering if your reaction was also part of this sort of phenomenon you’ve been experiencing.

"Don’t worry [y/n], she may look like it, but Isabel actually doesn’t bite." Farlan assured you, dodging a smack aimed to his head. You covered your mouth to suppress a laugh, making the female blush, her cheeks resembling the color of her hair.

"By the way..." you finally spoke after their little commotion died down. "I’m not sure if I’ve met the two of you before, but how come you knew my name? And why are you waiting for me?" you asked.

Farlan instantly went silent at your question, his expression now filled with concern. Isabel on the other hand didn’t seem to notice her companion’s reaction and proceeded to answer you with the same questioning look on your face.

"Oh, so you don’t know?"

"Isabel...I don’t think she-"

"Don’t know what?"

"That Big Brother is waiting for you to come back!"

"Isabel!"

Uneasiness suddenly weighed upon you as you try to comprehend Isabel’s statement. It felt foreign, yet at the same time it felt as though you knew about it and had somehow forgotten. You turned to Farlan hoping for an explanation, but his worried expression as he try to make Isabel listen to him was proof enough to discourage you. Still, before you knew it, words slipped past your now trembling lips, forming a question directed to the both of them.

"Come back? I- I don’t understand...who is this ’brother’?"

"Isabel, can you please just shut up for a minute?"

"What is your problem Farlan?" The red-head shot back, shoving Farlan behind her so she could speak closer to you. "Oh I’m sorry about that [y/n]," she continued, her eyes hinted with anticipation as she went on.

"Well you see...when I said ’brother’, I’m referring to Levi of course!" She then stepped aside, making you see the situation in the room which you were apparently distracted from before when the two approached you.

Indeed you recall seeing Levi when you stepped in, but what you failed to notice was that he was not the one lying on the bed.

It was you.

_’Oh my god...’_

Your knees buckled, shock from the sudden realization causing you to fall down. Farlan was quick to catch you, helping you up as he led you to the spot where he stood before. Isabel followed, now wearing the same expression as Farlan’s.

"Oh no...I’m so sorry [y/n], I didn’t know that you don’t remember." Isabel said, taking your hand in hers.

"That’s what I’ve been trying to say, you idiot." Farlan said beside you, gently squeezing your shoulder in an effort to calm your nerves.

With all the resolve you could muster, you looked at Levi again, finding his fingers curled above yours as your hand rested on his lap. He was asleep, his head resting against the wall as he sat on the upper corner of your bed beside your sleeping form. It broke your heart seeing him at his current state - his features sickly with that pale complexion that almost matched yours.

And that’s when it all came back.

_The black flare._

_The indistinct shouting._

_All those blood._

_Everything happened so fast._

_And then you were alone._

_You rode as fast as you can, determined to lure the aberrant away from the nearest flank._

_You could do it. You have to._

_You drew your blades, ready to face the titan looming behind you._

_But the fucking bastard can jump._

_And it landed in front of you._

_The next thing you knew, your body was screaming in pain after the titan had swatted you mid air, sending you flying deeper into the woods. In a desperate attempt to break your fall, you shot your wires blindly, which was soon followed by sound of branches cracking along with your bones._

_When you came to, all you could hear was Levi cursing, his pleads ringing in your ears as he held you. You clutched at his shirt with all your remaining strength, its scent comforting as your limbs started numb._

_"Oi [y/n]! Don’t you dare sleep on me!"_

_"We’re almost there [y/n]! Just hold on a little more!"_

_"Oi...don’t give up on me now...you hear me?"_

_"I love you [y/n]..."_

_And then everything disappeared._

"Shit. This is all my stupid fault. I- I should have been more careful," you mumbled between gasps, your tears starting to engulf you.

"Geez [y/n], calm down. It’s not like you’re dead already." Isabel said matter-of-factly, gaining your attention.

"Not. Dead?" you responded dumbly, still at the aftermath of your sudden flashback.

"Of course not! You dummy. You were just...uh...what’s it called again-?"

"- Comatosed." Farlan finished.

Grave as it sounded, you sighed in relief as you glanced back at your sleeping form. You are indeed breathing, albeit faintly beneath the sheets. Wiping your tears, you took another deep breath, as if making sure you could do the same.

And then something in your mind clicked.

You turned to Farlan, yet he answered you even before you could utter your question.

"We never made it back. Unlike you [y/n], we really can’t go back in the first place, right Isabel?" He calmly said, as he nudged Isabel beside her. The latter only nodded as both of them offered you their reassuring smiles.

"Then, you and Isabel -?," you hesitated, not wanting the dreary word to dampen such warmth.

"Yep! Actually we’ve been like ’this’ for quite a while now." Isabel confirmed. "Though it’s too bad that big bro doesn’t know we’re still here...watching over him," she continued. She glanced at the corporal, her smile fading, perhaps from noticing the weary expression on his visage.

"He blamed himself for what had happened to us, and I guess he still does even up to now." Farlan told you, worry hinted by his tone. "We were afraid he might never let anyone get close to him like we had been, until you came in." he added.

"Big Bro always sucked at expressing himself, but he really loves you [y/n]." Isabel said as she hugged you from behind, startling you.

"Ye-yes. I know." You said, blushing slightly upon remembering his last words before you passed out. "And I do love him too. He might be an ass sometimes, but I care for him a lot." You gazed at him again, the yearning for feeling his warmth once more stirring inside you.

_"Levi..."_

"Well, it looks like you’re ready to go back [y/n]."

You felt Farlan’s hand on your shoulder as he turn you around to face him and Isabel. Soon, you started to feel lighter, your eyes widening as you noted how you seemed to be fading.

"Farlan...Isabel..." You reached out to both of them. In turn, they took each of your hands and pulled you closer.

"It’s okay [y/n], you’ll be just fine." Farlan assured you. "Tell Levi we said ’Hi’."

"Take care of Big Bro for us ’kay?" Isabel added.

You simply smiled and looked at them rather intently, not wanting to forget the ones that had _always_ cared for Levi.

"I know I might sound weird, but I will truly miss you guys." You told them, your form already faded halfway.

"Well, I really can’t say the same here since we will still be able to see you." Farlan replied.

"He’s right! Just don’t miss us too much and join us here - hey! What the heck Farlan!" Isabel said, touching her forehead where Farlan had flicked her.

"Hey [y/n], there’s one more thing we would like you tell Levi..."

"Sure. What is it?"

At this, Farlan leaned closer and whispered in your ear.

"I’d be glad to." You told him.

And you disappeared.

\--  
He slowly opened his eyes as he felt something twitched against his fingers.

It was you.

In a swift pace he shifted from his seat, breath hitched as he stared at your face, waiting for you to wake up.

And this time, you did not fail him.

He took you in his arms the moment you opened your eyes. You jerked inside his embrace when you suddenly felt his lips against yours, his kiss desperate and longing.

"You’re late." He murmured against your ear after he released you.

"I missed you too." You managed to respond, relishing his familiar warmth.

The next few minutes was spent in silence, except with the rustling of sheets as you both adjust comfortably in each other’s arms. With all of your senses now in place, you decided interrupt it, pushing him gently to meet his gaze.

"They don’t blame you Levi." You told him, observing his reaction at your statement. He seemed to ponder at what you’ve said, and for a while he eyes seemed distant before he returned his gaze at you. 

"And -?" He simply responded.

_And you knew he understood._

"Farlan and Isabel says ’Hi’."

He pulled you again and kissed your forehead, and you could tell that he was smiling.

’Today was really _off_ , indeed.’ you thought.

But nevertheless, you were way more than glad to wake up in it.

 

* * *

**\--Bonus Ending--**

"I knew it." 

Levi said as he helped you dress up, adjusting the straps on your back before he locked them in place. It’s been a week since you’ve been discharged, and Erwin had called for a meeting to brief you before you report back to work.

"Knew what?" You asked, turning around to allow him check his work.

"That _they’re still here_."

"How could you tell?"

"Because only Isabel has the guts to mess with _’that’_." He said, and you followed his gaze to the cabinet that housed his cleaning supplies.

"Actually, the bleach has gone missing for a week now. I’d really appreciate to have it back." He added, his voice quite louder than it should be.

You can’t help but chuckle despite the demand in his tone.

Because you swore for a second there, it was unmistakably Isabel’s laugh that you’ve heard somewhere in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Have just seen the ACWNR trailer yesterday.  
> So this random...uh...mass of words 
> 
> _just happened._  
> 
> Probably the longest fic I made to date.
> 
> And because of this, I'm pretty much behind from my WIP fics.
> 
> I enjoyed writing it though.
> 
> Comments are very much welcome.
> 
> First work to be published first here at AO3 (because DA was now blocked at my office darnit)
> 
> Levi Ackerman, Farlan Church/Isabel Magnolia belong to Isayama Hajime & Sunaaku Gan respectively.


End file.
